De campamento
by GwenFloren
Summary: Al terminar Luz, Drama, Acción los concursantes se reunen en un restaurante, y deciden ¡irse de campamento! Pasan cosas interesantes y locas en esta aventura.


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic! Lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y se van a dar cuenta porque Drama Total Gira Mundial no pasó! Y recién había terminado Luz, Drama Acción. Creo, si mal no recuerdo, que lo escribí el día en que la segunda temporada terminó. Estoy contenta! Se nota? Casi siempre soy así. Jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste mucho mucho mucho…

Luego de luz drama acción, al paso de algunos meses los ex participantes se reúnen luego de no verse por un tiempo. Ninguno de ellos se había juntado por el hecho de que no vivían muy cerca y que para cuando quisieran volverse a ver todos, reunidos, juntos, ya habrían llegado las fiestas. Se juntaron en un restaurante muy conocido y caro. Lo reservaron completo para ellos. Todos concurrieron. Ninguno falto. Ezequiel, Eva, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Leshawna, Sadie, Trent, Courtney, Noah, Cody, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Duncan, Bridgette, Gwen, Geoff, Owen, Izzy y Dj. ¡Todos! Estuvieron en una gran, gran mesa. Comieron bien y charlaron acerca de cosas como de cómo habían estado luego de ese agotador programa, de cómo pasaron las fiestas, y las parejas hablaron de sus cosas.  
>Geoff y Bridgette estuvieron con lo de siempre. Beso, besito, besote. Besuqueo por aquí, besuqueo por allá. Toda la noche y continuamente, en raro caso paraban, como para comer y luego continuaban.<br>Duncan y Courtney estuvieron bastante bien, excepto porque en un momento Courtney comenzó con que quería hacer una lista de que hacer con el dinero ganado y como cuidarlo, luego Duncan se enojo pues no quería hacer eso y comenzó una de sus tantas discusiones, que dejo a todos mirándolos hasta que se calmaran.  
>Heather estuvo con la misma actitud de "yo soy mejor" de siempre.<br>Gwen y Trent hablaron de "lo suyo" y lo que había pasado. Gwen decía que podían ser amigos, lo decía afligida, lo que hizo que Trent se diera cuenta de que ella lo seguía queriendo. Al final quedaron en volver a salir. Y los dos, felices, se abrazaron. Todos en el restaurante, hasta Heather y los mozos dijeron al mismo tiempo "aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh".  
>Owen comió cuatro platos de comida diferente. Comió una cazuela de mariscos, tallarines con salsa pesto, lomo a la parrilla y salsa de champiñones y tortilla a la española. Había pedido otro plato más pero cuando se lo entregaron se dio cuenta de que era una especie de "comida dietética" y lo rechazó.<br>Izzy se mando una de las suyas. Se disfrazo de gorila y entró al restaurante gruñendo. Logró atemorizar a todos pero llego un momento en el que ya no pudo contener la risa y así se dieron cuenta de que era Izzy.  
>Katie, Sadie y Beth no paraban de mirar a Justin.<br>Noah fue sarcástico toda la noche.  
>Cuando alguien le hablaba a Eva ella solo gruñía.<br>Dj con su amabilidad y su "mamá siempre dice".  
>Cody se sentó al lado de Gwen e intentó dejarla encantada pero solo consiguió un golpe de Trent al decir algo muy…, bueno, pasado.<br>Lindsay se vistió con una remera mas escotada de lo normal, es todo lo que tubo diferente, pues siguió con sus confusiones de nombres.  
>Harold corrigió a todos ya que había estado leyendo un diccionario.<br>Tyler haciendo sus demostraciones de gimnasia consiguió varios moretones.  
>Y Ezequiel no dijo mucho más -eh?-<br>Cuando todos acabaron su cena regresaron a la charla luego vino el postre y luego se fueron. Duncan pagó algo de us1256 por la cena, siendo que antes tuvo que alquilar el restaurante. Salieron a dar un paseo. Y a Trent se le ocurrió hacer un campamento. Irse de campamento todos, o los que querían. Algunos dijeron enseguida que si, como Gwen, Harold, Courtney, y otros dijeron que no pensaban ir como, Eva, Katie y Sadie. Arreglaron que Geoff, Bridgette, Dj, Duncan, Owen, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Heather, Lindsay, Harold y Courtney irían. Izzy quería ir pero no la dejaron por temor a que hiciera alguna cosa loca de las que ella suele hacer. Se juntarían en dos días en el bosque que había cerca de la ciudad. Deberían llevar fruta, cañas de pescar, bolsas de dormir, y esas cosas que se usan en un campamento. Luego se despidieron y cada uno a su casa.

Al paso de los dos días, los que habían dicho que irían al campamento estaban allí en el bosque, y así comenzó la excursión. No habían calculado cuando volverían ni cuanto duraría el campamento. El primer día Heather irrito tanto a Leshawna que esta la lanzo al arrollo que pasaba por el bosque y Heather se volvió a la ciudad. Courtney se hizo la guía de campamento lo que enfado a Duncan. Comenzó una de sus peleas y terminaron besándose. Trent, la primera noche, estaba orgulloso, el campamento era entretenido y todo estaba bien a excepción de que Heather se había ido, pero eso no era malo.

El segundo día comenzó a llover. No habían revisado el pronóstico. Improvisaron y comenzaron a correr. De repente paro de llover y se dieron cuenta de que dejaron sus mochilas y otras cosas atrás. Ya no podían regresar y Courtney tomo otra vez el puesto de guía.  
>Ya estaban un poco mejor, estaban ya secos, iban caminando para ver si encontraban la ciudad. Iban caminando Trent al lado de Gwen, Leshawna con Harold, Dj, Owen y Lindsay, Geoff con Bridgette y Duncan con Courtney. Pararon y Owen se hizo el gran cazador. Se fue por un rato. Duncan se acercó a Gwen y le puso una cara rara. Trent se enojo pero no hizo nada. Gwen no le dio importancia a Duncan pero este se acercó más a Gwen. En ese momento Gwen lo miró entonces Trent no resistió más y dijo: – Duncan, aléjate de Gwen-<br>- No esta haciendo nada malo- dijo Gwen-  
>- Ya cálmate Trent- dijo Duncan provocándolo<br>- No me calmare. Gwen creí que de verdad no tenias nada con él pero esa mirada muestra – Trent fue interrumpido por Gwen  
>- Trent no lo mal interpretes. Nunca te engañaría-<br>Trent suspiro y dijo – Lo se pero estoy preocupado, es todo- se disculpó, luego tomó a Gwen y la beso lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara.  
>Trent seguía preocupado. Estaba sentado lejos de todos, ya se habían olvidado de lo sucedido pero él no. En seguida Owen vino con unos diez pescados en una mano y con la otra mano tiraba de una carreta que traía leña .En ese momento Trent se acercó al grupo y comenzó a hacer lo que todos, felicitar e interrogar a Owen. A los pocos minutos tenían una gran fogata hecha por Duncan y Owen estaba cocinando los pescados. Courtney abrazó Duncan y lo besó mientras Geoff y Bridgette se besuqueaban. Harold le hizo un gesto de beso a Leshawna y ella lo golpeo. Trent miro a Gwen y ella volvió a sonrojarse, pero lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en la mejilla. Trent volvió a preocuparse pero no lo demostró, por el contrario pareció satisfecho. Todos los miraban menos Geoff y Bridgette, que seguían con sus típicos besuqueos, se veía que esperaban más de la pareja, pero Gwen no dijo nada. Ella también estaba preocupada. Ella no había aceptado volver a salir con Trent de mala gana, pero en su interior sentía algo sobre Trent. No como si ella no lo quisiera, si no como si ella fuera un obstáculo en la vida de Trent. Esa noche tubo un sueño que la ayudo a liberarse de ese molesto sentimiento.<br>Luego de una buena cena, ya era tarde y habían encontrado un lugar donde pasar la noche. Geoff y Bridgette durmieron juntos, fueron los primeros en dormirse. Duncan propuso contar historias de terror pero todos gritaron – No!- entonces solo se durmieron.  
>Trent durmió apoyado sobre una roca. Y Dj estaba cerca de él. Del otro lado tenia otra roca. Geoff tuvo una pesadilla. Seguro fue por tantos besos. Entonces se separo de Bridgette se paro y camino hacia la roca que estaba frente a Gwen, la que estaba al lado de Trent. Se quedó mirando a Gwen un largo rato. Él sabía que era de noche y que estaba en un bosque, pero Trent era su amigo y quería pensar algo para decirle acerca de Gwen. Algo que lo relajara, pero algo que sea verdad.<br>Al rato despertó a Trent y le dijo: – Hola viejo-  
>- Que, ya es de día?- dijo Trent<br>- No pero te voy a decir algo-  
>- Qué?- dijo Trent<br>- Mírala-  
>- El qué?-<br>- A Gwen!, yo creo que ella en verdad te ama- Trent no habló pero puso una cara de enamorado, lo que incito a Geoff a seguir animando a su amigo. – Además se nota que aunque ella y Duncan tengan cosas en común a ella él no le importa más que como amigo, le interesas tú-  
>Geoff siguió por un rato y ellos no se habían dado cuanta de que Dj los estaba oyendo.<p>

A la mañana siguiente Trent se levanto temprano, vio que Geoff estaba nuevamente con Bridgette, lo que le provoco risa. Trent caminó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, luego saco un papel y una lapicera de su pantalón y regresó al campamento con los demás chicos. Se volvió a dormir, pues era muy temprano.  
>Cuando todos despertaron se saludaron y Gwen encontró al lado de ella unas flores con una nota firmada por Trent. Ella corrió hacia Trent y lo abrazó. Él la tomo y la beso. Fue ese el mejor beso de Trent y también el de Gwen. Estuvieron juntos todo el camino hasta unos árboles frutales allí todos juntaron fruta que comieron después, hasta Owen. También fueron hasta el arroyo cuando lo vieron se refrescaron, tenían el traje de baño puesto. Dentro del arroyo Bridgette y Geoff hablaron él le contó a Bridgette lo que hizo por Trent y ella se conmovió y comenzó a besarlo, otra vez.<br>Siguieron caminando guiados por Courtney y encontraron unos indígenas que parecían inofensivos. Harold se acercó a ellos. Dijo que conocía su lengua y que la había aprendido en el "campamento lingüístico". Ellos estaban haciendo algo extraño. Tenían en las manos cuero y choclos. Otros tenían carne y naranjas. Ninguno de los chicos entendía lo que hacían. Harold empezó a decir unas cosas raras y los indígenas tiraron lo que tenían en las manos y empezaron a perseguirlos. Minutos después: – Aaaaahhhhh!-  
>- Y Lindsay?- pregunta Gwen. Se miran entre ellos y ella no esta.<br>- Ayuda!-  
>Salen corriendo hacia atrás y encuentran a Lindsay.<br>- Que ocurrió?- pregunta Owen  
>- Me rompí una uña!- dice Lindsay<br>- Ajjjj- dicen todos  
>Luego como ya no ven a los indígenas solo caminan.<p>

En un momento Trent sale corriendo. Gwen lo Sigue. Y así todos los demás. Trent había encontrado sus bolsos y cosas. Sorpresivamente ven unas luces. Era la ciudad! Habían llegado, lo habían logrado. Así que Trent dice: – Chicos, lo logramos!-  
>- Tuvimos una nueva experiencia- dijo Leshawna<br>- La pasamos bastante bien- dijo Dj  
>- Pude utilizar mis habilidades- dijo Harold<br>- Me dejaron estar a cargo- dijo Courtney  
>- Una lastima la comida- dijo Owen y todos rieron<br>- Me rompí una uña!- dijo Lindsay, lo que provocó mas risa.  
>- y descubrí algo muy importante- dijo Trent y miro a Gwen. Ella se acercó y se besaron.<br>Luego cada un tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa después de despedirse de los demás.  
>Gwen y Trent desde ese día son muy felices y Trent lo piensa dos veces antes de proponer alguna actividad de este tipo.<br>Fin

Siiiiiiii, a mi me gustó mucho. Estaba un poco loca cuando lo escrbí. Eran como las 12 de la noche y hacia calor. Mi hermana me ayudó, hay que darle crédito. Dejen reviews, espero seguir escribiendo. Saludos! : D


End file.
